Шутин Стар/Галерея/Сезоны 1-5
Первый сезон Самый лучший вечер Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 1 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala 'shiny dancy floor' S01E26.png Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png Rainbow Dash angry over being ignored S01E26.png Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png Rainbow kicks S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Perfect Pace shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png Lyrica upset S01E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png Rarity 'most uncharming prince' S1E26.png Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Pinkie Pie covered in Chocolate Cake S2E9.png Pinkie Pie cake frosting smile S2E9.png Pinkie Pie cake frosting -what-- S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity you were saying S2E9.png Канун Дня горящего очага Mane 6 laughing in snowy Canterlot S2E11.png Unicorn ponies S2E11.png Spike & ponies in play S2E11.png Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png Пропажа Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Rarity of course she was S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Плохое яблоко The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie -best coronation day ever!- S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Twilight and Spike enter the castle S4E01.png Суперпони Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Prim '...with her brand new line' S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Rarity pushes a pony away S4E08.png Rarity leaves the stage S4E08.png Prim 'This is unheard of!' S4E08.png Будь проще! Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Пятый сезон Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud Pie -my favorite- S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud showered in watermelon bits S5E7.png Maud -you're the most basic of jokes- S5E7.png Pinkie Pie -good one, Maud!- S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Принцесса Спайк Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Shooting Star enjoying a cup of tea S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Налаживание отношений Moon Dancer walking to the library S5E12.png Canterlot library exterior shot S5E12.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity and Rainbow together S5E15.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png en:Shooting Star/Gallery/Seasons 1-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей